


take your chance

by archiechan



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiechan/pseuds/archiechan
Summary: Daniel might or might not be just like any other guys in Seongwoo's life.





	take your chance

"So, Jaehwan--"

"My name is Daniel"

"Right. Daniel," Seongwoo winces. Was Jaehwan the one before him? "You're saying you like me?"

"Umm, yes?" the guy says, smiling hesitantly. Seongwoo vaguely recognizes the smile somewhere, but he's not entirely sure when and where he's seen it.

"Did we meet before?"

"Not exactly," Daniel laughs, hand going back to rub at his nape nervously. Seongwoo is _also_ positive he's seen the gesture somewhere. "But I've seen you around campus before. And you're also at the dance competition last weekend? I performed after you"

Now that he says that, Seongwoo does remember him. He's the dancer Seongwoo thought was an amateur because he kept loitering around backstage smiling dumbly at everyone. He came out as the winner.

"You've only seen me a couple of times and already decided you like me?"

"Don't get me wrong. I just-- I thought you're cool? And fun to be around, I don't know. Can't I like you?" he sound so small at the last moment, looking up at Seongwoo with expectant eyes. He kind of reminds Seongwoo of a puppy. A huge one at that.

"Look, Daniel. I'm sure you're a great guy, but I can't just accept you easily. I don't even know you. so I'm really sorry, but I have to say no to this"

Daniel's expression falls, and Seongwoo knows what he should do after this. Stepping closer, Seongwoo puts his hand on Daniel's shoulder, mustering up his best sympathize face and says, with feelings, "You'll live"

He glances at his watch and remembers his next class starts in 10 minutes. Just the perfect timing. "Okay. I'll go to my class now. It was nice meeting you"

"Wait," Daniel grabs his arm before he leaves, and Seongwoo is tempted to swat his hand away, maybe punch him in the face if he ever dares try anything.

The determined expression on Daniel's face stops him from doing so.

"Can you-- can you give me a chance?"

Right, the chance talk. "A chance for what?"

"To get to know you. To get to know each other? We can just be friends for now. I can prove you I'm worth the chance"

"I'm not sure--"

"Please? Just see if you can like me. I'll back off if you say you really can't"

 _I really can't_  is what Seongwoo wants to say, but then he catches Daniel's wounded puppy eyes and knows for sure they will nag at his conscience for days. Besides, what's the harm? Seongwoo can just let him stay close by and says he really can't do it in a few days. Easy. No big deal.

"Okay"

"Okay?" Daniel's whole expression brightens, and at that moment Seongwoo thinks he's making the right decision.

"Okay, I'll give you the chance. But," Seongwoo squints his eyes, pointing a finger at him. Daniel follows the gesture for a moment before smiling back at him. God, he even acts like a big puppy. "You'll respect my decision and leave me alone when I say so"

"I--," Seongwoo squints even more, sensing his uncertainity. Daniel's shoulders sag with defeat. "Alright, I can do that"

"Great," Seongwoo will just have to trust his words for now. And crap, he's going to be late. "I'll get going now"

"I'll see you around?" Daniel sounds hopeful.

Seongwoo nods, turning back quickly. "See you around"

.

As it turns out, see you around means waiting for him in front of his class right at the very next day. Seongwoo is honestly a little scared, but the most part of him is just baffled of how much dedication Daniel puts into this... Whole second chance thing.

"I wanted to see you," Daniel says when Seongwoo asked him about it, voice low and so sincere it almost makes his heart flutters. Almost.

"So you waited for like, 3 hours in front of my class? Just to see me?" Seongwoo gapes. He will never forget the horror of finding Daniel crouching down on the floor in front of his class, the same dumb smile on his face as he brightly shouts, "hyung!". "No, wait. How did you even know my class?"

"I asked around," Daniel smiles. The explanation doesn't make Seongwoo feel better at all. "And no, one of your classmates-- Minhyun, told me your class ends at 12 so I waited in a cafe nearby"

"Oh," at least he didn't linger in front of his class, but _still_. "You could've just told me?"

"That's the thing," Daniel laughs, hand coming back to rub at his nape again. A nervous habit. Seongwoo is surprised he catches onto this one day into meeting him. "I don't have your number"

 _Oh_. "Oh"

"Yeah. So can I have your...?"

"No," is his automatic response.

"Oh," Daniel's expression falls, and Seongwoo feels the guilt kicking in. Why does he have to look like a kicked puppy every single time?

"I'm kidding. Gimme your phone," Seongwoo sighs, and Daniel _beams._

They exchange contacts. Seongwoo isn't even surprised to see Daniel using a cat as his kakao display picture. He seems like the type.

"Can I text you later?"

"Do as you wish," Seongwoo says, then pauses, grimacing. "As long as you don't spam me"

Daniel laughs, eyes crinkling with mischief. "No promises"

 

(Later on the day, when Seongwoo's about to fall asleep in the most boring lecture of the day, Daniel sends him a dozen of good quality memes with a single message at the end: _sorry for spamming, i hope u have a great day :D_

Seongwoo does n _ot_  smile to himself, but he _does_ think that this is not _so bad_.)

.

 **daniel** (9.14pm)  
did u arrive home safely?

 **seongwoo** (9.30pm)  
just showered lol  
what's up

 **daniel** (9.32pm)  
just  
you know  
wanna talk to you

 **seongwoo** (9.33pm)  
???  
we've been texting the whole day???

 **daniel** (9.35pm)  
peter just scratched me  
i think she's jealous i keep texting u

 **seongwoo** (9.37pm)  
lmao whos peter

 **daniel** (9.38pm)  
my cat  
she's the one on my dp

 **seongwoo** (9.39pm)  
wait  
those r not typos??  
peter is a girl???

 **daniel** (9.40pm)  
no ㅠㅠ  
peter is a girl

 **seongwoo** (9.41pm)  
lmao what

 **daniel** (9.42pm)  
i mistook her as a male when she's still young  
rooney is also a girl  
*attach photo*

 **seongwoo** (9.50pm)  
wow  
i feel so bad for the both of them

 **daniel** (9.52pm)  
nooooo  
i'm the nicest owner they're ever gonna get

 **seongwoo** (9.55pm)  
riiiiiight  
anyway i'm gon work on my paper rn so  
later

 **daniel** (9.57pm)  
ok  
don't forget to get some sleep!  
good night hyung  
see u tomorrow ♡

.

Seongwoo feels a brush on his shoulder, then a hand running through his hair. He bats the hand away and comes in contact with nothing. Is he dreaming?

Fluttering his eyes open, Seongwoo comes face to face with Daniel.

"Good sleep?"

"Daniel," Seongwoo blinks, getting up from where he's been sleeping on the desk. He looks around the place and only remembers he fell asleep sometime after submitting his paper to his prof. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Daniel smiles. Always so honest with his feelings. "Your classmates told me you'd be here"

"Right," Seongwoo says around a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Around 1. Have you eaten yet?"

Seongwoo shakes his head no at the same time his stomach grumbles in protest. "I think I didn't eat anything since last night"

Daniel bursts out laughing, and Seongwoo glares at him. "What? Is my misery funny to you?"

"No, but you're so cute when you're sleepy," Seongwoo should probably ban him from saying just whatever in his mind, but hearing it is also kind of nice. "Anyway, wanna grab lunch? My treat"

"Really?" Seongwoo asks, because he'd never say no to free food.

"Of course. Come on, let's race. Dessert's on the loser!"

"Hey-- Wait, not fair! Daniel!"

 

  
**seongwoo** :  
ok so i've thought about it all day  
n i think it's not fair for u to pay for that much food on me  
so  
i'll treat u lunch tmr  
BUT!!!  
this is not me asking u out on a date ok!!!

  
.

"So this is me," Seongwoo doesn't usually let anyone walk him to the train station or anywhere really, but Daniel has kind of helped him chase away the weird guy from his class that has been offering him a ride home for the past few days. Agreeing to this seemed like a perfect thanks.

"Do you usually go home like this?" Daniel asks, looking around the crowded train station with wonder.

"You haven't seen the worst of it," Seongwoo grimaces at the memory of cramped legs, workers' odour and people breathing down his neck. He has long known what time to avoid rush hours, even though he has to get home later than usual.

Daniel chuckles. "Alright then. It's getting late. Be safe on your way home"

Seongwoo fakes a gasp. "I thought you're my mom for a second there"

Daniel laughs, shaking his head. Seongwoo grins, feeling proud to himself.

They fall into silence. Seongwoo fidgets, biting on his bottom lip. Daniel is looking down at him with the same warm smile he's got whenever he's near Seongwoo.

It's been a little over a week since Daniel confessed to him, and while Seongwoo is a little overwhelmed with his kindness and overall siliness, he finds that he really, really enjoys his company. The little flip on his stomach whenever Daniel does something as simple as smile at him across the hallway is still unfamiliar, but Seongwoo thinks he can handle it in a long run. So:

"Let's do it," he breathes out, face hot and positively red.

Daniel raises an eyebrow, giggling. "Do what?"

"The whole--," Seongwoo gestures wildly at Daniel and himself. "Boyfriend thing? I mean," He looks up through his lashes to see Daniel grinning so hard behind his hands, and Seongwoo feels it again-- the little flip inside his stomach. He can't help but grin on his own. "If your offer still stands...?"

"Yes! I mean, sure. Yeah. Of course it still stands," daniel rambles. He jumps on his feet slightly, punching his fist in the air. "Oh my god. I can scream right now. Is this really happening?"

Seongwoo laughs, taking one of Daniel's hand to latch it on his own. "Is this enough proof?"

"Oh my god," Daniel says, looking down at their tangled hands in awe. "Can we do this a lot in the future?"

 _We_. That sounds good to his ears. "Sure"

"Can i brag you to my friends?"

Seongwoo laughs. Daniel is ridiculous. "Of course"

"Kissing, too?"

"Yes," Seongwoo smiles, bringing their face together. He breathes against his lips, "Please do"

He won't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> ongniel is living yall
> 
> \+ kudos and comments are deeeeply appreciated


End file.
